Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 + (8 - 2 \times 5) \times 8 $
Answer: $ = 10 + (8 - 10) \times 8 $ $ = 10 + (-2) \times 8 $ $ = 10 - 16 $ $ = -6 $